


Closer

by Alec_Bane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Trans Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Nico comes out to Will.





	Closer

Will grabbed Nico by the hips and pulled him closer, not breaking the kiss. The kisses became more and more passionate. Nico had his hands tangled in Will's hair, as Will started pulling up his shirt. Nico tensed and pulled away. Will sighed. "Nico what's wrong?" He whispered, sounding kinda annoyed.  
"I just," Nico whispered. "Don't want to." Will groaned. "You never do," he whispered.  
Nico sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Nico I just," Will sighed. "If you don't want to have sex, that's fine. I can understand and respect that. But you don't want me spend the night, or come over in the morning. I just don't understand why you do things like that."  
Nico took a deep breath. "I'm not sure how to say this..." He whispered and Will stood in front of him.   
"Nico," Will said softly. "You can tell me anything. I will love you no matter what."  
"I want you to spend the night," Nico whispered. "I want to have sex... Eventually." Nico blushed. "I just..." Nico sighed and took off his shirt. Will's eyes widen when he saw that Nico was wearing a binder.   
Nico put his shirt back on. "Please don't hate me," Nico whispered.  
"Nico I could never hate you," Will said as he got down on his knees. "I'm sorry for being a jerk. I just thought you didn't, love me anymore and you were trying to push me away."  
Nico looked into Will's beautiful blue eyes. "No," he whispered. "No Will. I love you and I will stop loving you. I thought you would hate me..."  
Will smiled. "You know I can never do that," he whispered. Nico smiled a little.   
"Stay the night," Nico whispered. "I want you to."  
"Would you be okay if I slept in my boxers?" Will giggled.   
Nico blushed. "Yeah, just let me get changed." Nico got his pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. Will took off everything except for his boxers. Nico came back a few minutes later.   
Both of them climbed into bed, they laid on their sides facing each other. Will put his hand on Nico's back and frowned. "What?" Nico whispered.   
"Neeks," Will whispered. "You can't sleep in your binder." Nico blushed and looked down. "Are you sure you'd be okay with that?" He whispered.   
Will nodded. "Yeah," he whispered and rolled over. Nico got up, took off his shirt and binder, put his binder in a draw, slipped his shirt back on, and climbed back in bed. Will rolled back over. "There's my handsome boyfriend," Will smiled and Nico blushed.   
"Can we cuddle?" Will whispered and Nico nodded. Their bodies fit perfectly together. Nico felt his breasts being pressed against Will's chest, and that made him tense.  
"Are you okay?" Will whispered with concern in his voice. "Yeah," Nico whispered.   
Will kissed Nico's head and started rubbing small circles on his back. Nico's body relaxed and he smiled.   
"Get some sleep okay?" Will whispered.  
"Okay," Nico whispered back.


End file.
